The invention is based on a priority application EP 04290524.0 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of inputting destination data into a navigation system as well as a mobile terminal and a navigation system used for executing this method.
A structure of a known navigation system for a car is, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,023.
A navigation system is composed of a processor in the form of a CPU having a plurality of inputs supplied with output signals from an azimuth direction sensor operating on the basis of terrestrial magnetism, a distance sensor for detecting a distance covered by the car by measuring the rotation numbers of a wheel and an absolute position setting sensor in the form of a radio receiver, for example a GPS receiver (GPS=Global Positioning System). Further, such navigation system has a CD-ROM storing road network data.
In operation of the navigation system, the travelling direction is detected by the azimuth direction sensor while the distance covered is detected by the distance sensor. The absolute position setting sensor receives signals from GPS satellites for determining an absolute reference position. The CPU determines the current location of the car on the basis of the output signals from the azimuth direction sensor, the distance sensor and the absolute position setting sensor while referring to the road network data stored in the CD-ROM.
Further, navigation systems are known that download via a cellular communication network data such as map data, route data and traffic data from an information service center and use such data for providing navigation services to the driver of the car.
Further, navigation system typically are equipped with input devices like a keypad for inputting route data or data about the destination of a route guided by the navigation system. But, every input made by the user holds the risk of a typing error and, due to the restricted input means of the car navigation system and the specific environmental conditions within a car, the typing of such car needs some time and makes the operation of the navigation system uncomfortable.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the data input into a navigation system.